Lonely Heart Missing Moments
by kamiangel
Summary: Missing moments from Owner of the Lonely Heart fanfic. Will include sevearal character pairings including Lavender/Original Character, Harry/Ginny and of course Ron/Hermione.
1. Act 1 Invisible

A/N: Here it is, the first missing moment :) Hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you think and if there's any other missing moments you'd like me to write about.

* * *

Missing Moments – Act 1

Invisible – Lavender/Allan

"Sorry, we don't stock that," Allan told the red haired boy.

The boy sighed.

"Can't you order it?" he questioned in a frustrated tone.

Allan looked around the store for the store owner, but he had apparently taken another long lunch break.

"I'm really sorry, but I don't think they order stock in for one off purchases."

The boy looked at him.

"Right, sorry, I know that you just work here, but it's so annoying, you guys never have the any of the new stock and the stuff you do keep is years behind."

Allan nodded in agreement.

"I wish I could help," he paused for a moment, "Hang on a moment."

The boy looked at him strangely but nodded his head.

Allan ran behind the counter and grabbed his bag. At the bottom of the bag he found a new art catalogue.

"This is the one isn't it?" he held open the catalogue at the page filled with new art quills.

"Yeah," the boy nodded enthusiastically, "They're the new kind, hand crafted and you can alternate between colours just by tapping it."

"I know," Allan turned the page around and looked at the quills, "I was planning on getting them for myself too."

He looked up at the boy.

"I could order them from the manufacturers and when they come in you can have a look, if you like them I'll order another for you."

The boy's eyes widened.

"That would be great!"

"But it's just a personal order from me, so it won't be through the store," Allan explained.

"Like I care," the boy laughed, "This place is shit for art supplies."

"As an employee I can't make any comment," he laughed, "If you come back next weekend I'll show them to you."

"Sounds good."

"Um," Allan lowered his voice as his boss entered the store, "Meet me at the Hogshead though, since I might get in trouble with the boss for not recommending a store product."

The boy nodded wordlessly before he left the store.

"That boy never buys anything," Mr Twickler said in annoyance.

Allan didn't reply but placed the catalogue back into his bag.

"Take out the trash," Mr Twickler ordered as he waddled behind the counter, his large belly scraping against the table.

Allan nodded and went into the back to collect the rubbish bags.

He didn't understand why there was so much rubbish, most of it seemed to be junk food that Mr Twickler ate. He sighed, at least it was a job, and he needed the money if he was going to put a down payment on that empty store at the end of Hogsmead Drive.

He pushed open the back door and pushed the rubbish bags into the large bins in the alleyway. He was just reaching for another bag to toss inside when he heard girls laughing loudly.

He looked up to see a bunch of girls walking slowly along the footpath across the road. They were wearing the Girls Hogwarts uniform. He chuckled at them, and shook his head when he caught part of their conversation.

"And he tried to reach for it and – "

The girls laughed as their leader, a brown haired girl, re-told the story of a bad date she had. The girls all looked identical and appeared to have tried to copy their leaders fashion sense which Allan was surprised to realise was quite unique.

She had her hair curled and twisted into a bun which was held up with a dragonfly clip. Her tie was loosened and she had dragonfly clips on it as well. She had a necklace that looked like it was hand-made from braided ribbons. He looked down at her shoes and was surprised to find that they black and were the quite popular muggle brand of converse.

He recollected himself when he saw the girls point at him. They all giggled and laughed and he realised that he was staring at them. Embarrassed he turned round and continued throwing the rubbish bags into the bin. He could still hear them across the street and when he glanced over he realised they had decided to stop at the café a few blocks away.

The bag in his hands were forgotten as his eyes fell on the brown haired girl again. All her friends were now flirting with the male waiter as they decided what to eat. She didn't join them but sat staring out at the street. He dropped the bag to the ground and inched forward.

Her eyes.

She looked as though she were on the verge of tears, and he felt an overwhelming desire to walk over and make her laugh, or to protect her from whatever was hurting her. In that crowd of girls, all laughing and having fun she seemed so alone. An island in a sea of smiling faces.

Suddenly she looked up and saw him staring at her. He didn't move or look away and neither did she. They simply stared at each other.

"Lavender? What do you want?" one of her friends asked her and she looked away from him.

She looked at the girl who had spoken before a smile spread on her face. He realised now that the smile didn't reach her eyes. Even as she joined in and flirted with the waiter, who was becoming increasingly uncomfortable around them, her eyes maintained that melancholy expression. He looked at her friends.

Didn't they notice? She looked like she wanted to burst into tears but all her friends were talking amongst themselves as though they didn't even notice her – the real her.

"What the bleedin' hell are you doin?!"

Allan jumped when he heard his boss shout at him. He turned to find Mr Twickler leaning against the doorframe, he had a handkerchief out and was wiping his sweaty forehead.

"Hurry up, we got two customers out front," his boss said before he walked back inside.

Allan looked back at the girls before he threw the last bag into the bin and walked back inside.

He quickly washed and wiped his hands before walking out into the front of the store.

"Welcome, how can I help you?"

* * *

The sun was setting and Allan was sweeping the store. He saw his boss standing at the window looking for something. He looked at his boss strangely before he continued cleaning the store.

He suddenly heard his boss walking over to the door.

"Go…and clean up the storeroom," his boss wheezed grabbing the broom off him.

"Wha –"

"Get out of here, before I take half of your pay!"

Allan was confused but did as his boss asked.

It was only when he reached the storeroom did he realise that he had already packed the supplies and labeled them. He scratched his head before he walked back to the front.

He heard something break, and what sounded like a struggle. He ran to the front of the store.

He felt his blood run cold.

His boss was twisting a girl arm with one hand and holding his other hand over her mouth. She was struggling against him as tears flowed down her eyes.

Allan noticed the dragonfly clip on the girls uniform and he felt his hands clenched. He ran out from behind the counter and pulled Mr Twickler's arms off the girl.

It was difficult as the man shouted and his large arms were difficult to move but Allan's height helped him to finally push the man to the ground.

He grabbed the girl and pushed her behind him. He heard her sobbing as she grabbed onto his shirt.

"What do you think you're doing!" his boss screamed.

"I should be asking you that!" he spat back.

"It's just a little fun, and she'll enjoy it," Mr Twickler smiled.

Allan heard the girl behind him shaking and he felt the shiver run up his spine.

"You disgusting old man," he said through clenched teeth.

"What are you going to do?" the old man said with unnatural confidence, "All the other girls didn't say anything – and neither did the employees."

"What?" Allan said in disbelief, slowly moving the girl behind the counter.

"Didn't you wonder why so many of them quit after a week? They scream about moral and ethics but still take my money before they leave."

Allan shook his head.

"I'll report you."

"And what about your precioius art store hmmm?"

"You can't buy me!" Allan replied, "You shouldn't be anywhere near school children and I'll make sure you never will be near anyone ever again. They'll send you to Azkaban, I'll make sure of it."

"Don't you know who my family is?" Twickler laughed.

"I don't give a damn, what you're doing is illegal and they'll put you away and throw away the key!"

Mr Twickler just laughed.

"Oh just shut the hell up!"

Allan jumped back when he felt a burst of air shoot past him.

He saw his boss stiffen before falling back onto the ground like a piece of wood, very heavy wood.

He turned to see the girl breathing heavily with his wand in her hands.

"Thought he'd never shut up," she said before handing him back his wand.

She walked over and picked her wand up, which lay near the door.

"He came out of nowhere and just staring groping me," she said staring down at the man on the ground with disgust.

She wiped her eyes and looked over at him.

"You alright? He didn't do anything else?" he felt a lump in his throat at just the thought of someone hurting her like that.

She shook her head.

"You're pretty good with a wand, and non-verbal magic as well," he said impressed.

"I've had plenty of practice," she explained with a grim face, "When they don't give up after being kicked between the legs, I find this works best."

The next moment she lifted her leg and stomped down hard on Mr Twickler's crocth.

"Still, the other method works too," she smiled but like her other smiles they didn't reach her eyes, "Best call the Ministry."

"Right," he nodded before quickly writing a note and sending it through the floo network.

"They'll be here so-."

"Right, where is he?"

Two men stepped out the fireplace and dusted themselves off.

Allan led them over to where his boss lay frozen on the ground.

One of the men turned to look at him.

"We'll need statements from both of you."

* * *

Lavender sighed as she leant against the counter.

"That was exhausting," she said just before she jumped up onto the counter to sit. As she swung her legs Allan finally noticed her shoes. They were actually white with a blue intricate design on them, rather than black as he had first thought.

"Did you do that yourself?" he wondered pointing at her shoes.

She stopped swinging her legs and looked at them.

"Yeah, Chinese dragons and phoenix's," she explained, "Supposed to be lucky."

The irony wasn't lost on either of them and she rolled her eyes.

After a few moments they fell back into silence and he saw her face return to its lonely expression that he had seen that afternoon.

_'Hi, I'm Allan, who are you? – Gah that sounds stupid! How about, nice to meet you – though this isn't exactly the nicest way to meet someone is it?'_ Allan argued with himself internally.

"What's your name by the way?" she asked him, looking at him from the side.

He blinked at her speechless.

_'Say something! Move – your – mouth!'_

"Uh –"

_'Oh brilliant speech!'_

"I'm Allan Kemia, I work here."

The girl laughed.

"I gathered," she said looking down at his shirt which had the horrible 'Twickler Supplies' stamped across the chest, "I'm Lavender Brown."

She held out her hand and he shook it.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he questioned again, surely she should be more shaken after such an experience.

She nodded her head.

"I'm not happy, but like I said, I've had lots of guys try to grab me."

He nodded his head and looked down not sure what to say.

"Did you say Kemia?" she questioned.

He looked up and nodded his head.

"So you're name is Allan Kemia? Alchemy?" she questioned.

He sighed and nodded.

He had been teased quite a lot because of his name at school.

"That's such an intersteing name," she said.

His eyes widened in surprise.

"Not like 'brown'," she made a face causing him to laugh.

"But Lavender is quite bueatiful," the words were out of his mouth before he could stop and he blushed before looking away.

"Thanks," she said softly.

When he looked up at her he saw the lonely expression had returned to her eyes and he wondered what had made her sad.

"Well," she said jumping off the counter, "I'd better get back to Hogwarts before they send out a search party."

"I could walk you back if you'd like," he volunteered, "After what you've been through -"

"Hey," she pushed him playfully, "I'm not that delicate, it's not yet six so I'll be fine."

Allan didn't like the idea but he nodded his head and waved goodbye as she left the store.

* * *

After trailing Lavender back to Hogwarts, which he spent the whole time debating whether he was stalking or protecting her, he finally returned to Hogsmead Village. He stopped when he reached the empty store that he longed to buy. He looked up at the old building and imagined the repairs and renovations he would make on it.

Allan stood on the footpath and stared up at the empty store.

'Guess that dream will have to wait,' he thought to himself.

"Oi!"

He stopped and turned to see two boys run towards him, it was only as they came closer did he recognise who they were.

"Fred and George, right?" he said looking at the boys who had become infamous after their spectacular departure from Hogwarts.

"Looking to buy?" one of the boys said nodding to the building.

"I wish," he replied looking at the building wistfully.

"We heard what happened at the old Twickler store," the other boy spoke, "You're a good man Kemia."

"That really you're name by the way?"

"Yeah, unfortunately," Allan laughed, "How'd you hear that?"

"Our brother, Ron, told us all about you."

"Oh," he said nodding his head, "I should have realised with the ginger hair."

"Personal calling card," one of the twins smiled ruffling his red hair.

"Well anyway, we were planning on using this place but we're busy with our other stores."

"How'd you feel about leasing it off us?"

Allan blinked at them.

"What? You don't even know me," he said in disbelief.

"We know enough," one of the boys, George he guessed, "Just as long as you let us keep some of our stock in the back then you can use the front and upstairs loft."

"What do you think?"

"Sound's too good to be true," Allan said truly gobsmacked as the twins patted him on the back.

The twins looked at each other for a moment before one of them stepped forward.

"Thing is we may have to use the store to store experimental items or at times people."

"People?" Allan said in surpise.

"We sorta do charity work on the side," Fred explained.

"Yeah, community service," George agreed, "That alright with you?"

"I guess...I mean, these aren't criminals are they?"

"No, nothing like that, quite the opposite really. Shouldn't affect your business so nothing to worry about."

"So - you got any names for the place?"

Allan paused for a moment, an image of Lavender smiling flashed before his eyes.

"Yeah, I was thinking Allan's Alchemy Artist."

The twins laughed.

"Quite a mouthful."

He simply shrugged but smiled as well.

"We'll come back here with papers tomorrow, you still going to work at Twicklers?"

"Not a chance, I'm only going there now to collect my things," he felt angry just thinking of the disgusting old man, "I'll meet you here if you'd like."

"Perfect, nine sharp?"

He nodded his head and shook the boys hands. They patted him on the back before they turned and walked back down the street.

He turned to look at the store.

"Unbelievable."


	2. Act 2 Cooking Lessons

Missing Moments - Act 2

**Cooking Lessons – Hermione/Ron**

Hermione stared in awe as Molly moved around the kitchen, her little apron moving in a blur as she mixed and cooked food for her family. As she watched she was reminded of the scene from Sleeping Beauty where all the witches attempted to bake a cake for the Princess Aurora. She smiled at herself, she had no idea when she had first watched that movie as a child that she was herself a witch.

"Could you hand me that bowl, Hermione dear?" Hermione instantly stood up and handed Molly the dish.

Molly thanked her before she continued cooking.

"Can I help?" Hermione finally ventured, she had been watching with trepediation for the last half hour but felt she could do just as well.

"Oh, well," Molly stopped chopping the vegetables and turned to look at her, "Yes I suppose so, you've had cooking lessons at school haven't you?"

Hermione nodded.

'Those lessons won't go to waste after all,' she thought to herself.

"I could bake a cake for Ron," Hermione volunteered before blushing and looking down at her feet.

She heard Ron's mother laugh.

"Of course you can," the dishes are in that bottom drawer and you'll find the flour in the pantry."

Hermione nodded her head before running over to collect the ingredients she needed.

"Here's an apron."

Hermione jumped when she saw Ginny walk into the room with an apron in her hand.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her friend.

The apron she was given had frills and a flower pattern on it.

"Ginny," she said in a disbelieving tone but her friend just laughed.

"Ginny could you go and get me some eggs?" Her mother asked.

"Sure," Ginny said before winking at Hermione and leaving the kitchen.

Hermione reluctantly put on the apron and turned to the items on the table.

'This is easy, I've done this a million times – at least its felt that way.'

Hermione instantly began mixing the ingredients.

"You don't need mustard powder."

Hermione started when she heard Molly's voice beside her.

She looked down and looked into the bowl.

"Oh dear," Molly said looking at the bowl also.

"I'm sorry my mind was a million miles away," Hermione frowned at the bowl.

'Now how did that happen?'

"It's alright, we'll just start over," Molly patted her on the head before waving her wand at the bowl instantly removing its contents, "the thing to remember about cooking is that it's all about the heart."

"What do you mean?" Hermione stared at Ron's mother curiously.

"Well, when you make food for your family you're showing them how much you love them," Molly explained handing her the flour, "Every teaspoon, every cup, everything you do in the kitchen is done because you love your family and how much you want to see them happy."

Hermione considered this for a moment.

"I never thought about it like that," she said thoughtfully, "I always thought cooking was a waste of time."

Hermione eyes widened and she blushed when she realised what she had said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant it like that," she let her hands drop to her side, she wasn't making a very good impression on Ron's mother, she was sure of that at least.

"You're still young," Molly replied, "When you are married and have an army of children of your own you will understand."

Hermione looked up to see Molly smiling at her, she smiling back with relief.

"Here you go," Ginny stepped back into the kitchen with a basket of eggs, "Chickens were a bit of a handful today."

"You have chickens?" Hermione questioned as she took the eggs of her friend.

Ginny nodded as she put on an apron as well.

Hermione would have asked her friend what she was doing but before she knew it Ginny was walking around the kitchen and mixing and chopping food like a pro.

Hermione stared in awe at the two women. They looked – happy. She wondered at this, especially since Ginny had complained as much as she had about cooking lessons. Ginny looked up and caught her eye.

"What's wrong?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I was just thinking."

"Ugh, I hope you weren't day dreaming about my brother – because if that's the case, then kindly keep your fantasies to yourself."

"Ginny," her mother admonished.

Ginny giggled.

"But look at her face mum."

Hermione felt her face heat up and she instantly spun around and began mixing the sugar and butter into the mixture.

"Hello," Harry greeted as he stepped into the house, "Are you cooking?"

Ginny smiled at Harry as he stood beside her and watched her mixing the food in the pot.

"It's beef stew," Ginny explained when he watched the broth curiously.

"Ah," he replied before he smiled at her.

Ginny returned his smile shyly before looking back at the pot.

After a moment he noticed that she was in the room and he walked over to her.

"When did you get here?"

"When did you?" Hermione questioned in reply.

"Yesterday, I was just out playing quidditch with Ron's brothers."

"Where are those boys?" Molly questioned as she placed a tray of vegetables into the oven.

"Gone into town," Harry replied.

"They're going to go flirt with that muggle waitress again, honestly," Ginny groaned, "We'll never hear the end of it."

Harry didn't hear what Ginny was saying as he was watching Hermione as she poured the mixture into a baking tray.

"Err…Hermione what exactly is that?" he asked her, his eyes not leaving the tray.

"It's a cake," she replied looking at the tray, "Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Uh…nothing, nothing at all," he replied with a smile, "I'm – just going to go now…have a shower."

Harry ran up the stairs before she could question him further.

She shrugged her shoulders and moved to place the cake tin into the oven.

"Um, maybe not that one," Ginny stopped her, "Try that one."

Hermione stopped and turned to the oven near the kitchen window. She opened it and placed the cake inside. She checked the timer before turning on the heat.

"Shouldn't you pre-heat the oven?" her friend wondered walking over and standing beside her.

"I think it should be alright," she replied.

Ginny just stared at the cake.

"What – kind of cake are you baking?"

"Just a simple sponge cake," she replied, "I'll put fruit and icing on it later."

Ginny continued to stare at the oven and the cake inside.

"Just a sponge cake? You didn't add anything extra?"

"No – why?"

"Then why is it doing that?"

Hermione turned around to see the cake bubbling strangely with strange black circles appearing in it.

"I – don't – know…"

"What is that smell!"

Hermione turned to see two boys, twins apparently, enter the house.

"Oh, hello," they said before looking behind her.

Hermione turned just in time to see Ginny making strange hand movements behind her back.

"Why don't we try again," Ginny said as she opened the window to let the smoke out.

"I'm Fred," one of the boys greeted her.

"George," the other said.

"Hi, I'm Hermione," she shook their hands before stepping back.

"I'll just – put this here," she heard her friend say from behind her as she took the cake tin out of the oven.

"The Hermione Granger?" Fred said suspiciously.

"Here I thought you were just a figment of little Ronnie's imagination," George added.

"I'll go get you another cake tin," Ginny said as she left the kitchen holding the charred cake tin in her hands.

"Care for some candy?" Fred offered once Ginny had left.

Hermione picked up the candy and looked at it carefully.

"Nice try," she said handing it back, "Ron's told me all about _your_ kind of candy."

"He ruins all our fun," George pouted.

Hermione giggled at their expressions.

"This calls for a – " Fred stopped talking when he saw her mixing the food in the bowl again.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"The sponge cake didn't work, I think I might try baking a tart instead."

Fred looked at George.

"And who exactly are you cooking for?" George questioned.

"Ron," she replied wiping the sweat of her brow.

"Ah – " the twins said before sharing a look.

"Perhaps we should leave Ron alone for today," she heard Fred whisper to George.

"I concur, brother dear," George agreed.

"Well we'll be leaving now, nice to meet you," Fred said before they headed upstairs.

"Why is everyone acting so strangely?" she wondered aloud as she mixed the powder into the dish.

* * *

"Hmmm, that doesn't look right," Hermione said as she took the tin out of the oven.

Molly walked over and looked at the tray.

"No, it should be alright."

"Much better than the other five," Ginny mumbled.

"Ginny would you set the table please?" Her mother said.

Hermione looked at the tray from different angles.

'Should those lumps be there?' she wondered to herself.

'Oh well,' she shrugged before pouring the custard mix into the tray, 'It's the love that matters – at least that's what Ron's mother said.'

"Evening Weasleys!"

Hermione looked up to see a tall man with balding hair.

She smiled – something about him made her happy.

"Welcome home dear," Molly said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi dad," Ginny said hugging her father before she began placing the plates on the table.

"Well hello there," Arthur said when he noticed her.

Hermione smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Hermione."

He shook her hand before looking at the tray in her hands.

"Now what's this?"

"Hermione's been making something special for Ron," Molly explained.

"Has she now," Arthur said his smile broadening.

"Would you like to try some?" Hermione instantly cut a piece of the custard tart and handed it to him.

"Ah – sure," he replied his smile faltering slightly but he took the spoon and plate nonetheless.

Hermione watched him carefully as he ate.

"Is it okay?" Hermione said hopefully.

"It's very – it's lovely," he replied, "I'm just going to go enjoy this in the living room."

He smiled at her before walking out of the kitchen.

Hermione frowned and looked down at the tray.

"Dinner smells great Mrs Weasley," Harry said as he walked down the stairs.

"Harry!" Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him over to her, "Try this."

She handed him a plate with a large slice of the custard tart on it.

His eye seemed to twitch slightly as he looked at it.

"Uh…" he looked over at Ginny before looking back at her, "Sure."

"Mmm – that's great," he smiled, "I think I forgot my broom outside."

The next moment he was out the door.

Hermione blinked and stared at him as he ran across the lawn.

She turned to look at her friend.

"Ginny."

Her friend seemed to jump but perhaps it was just her imagination.

"Yeah?" her friend replied as she placed the cutlery onto the table.

"Could you try some?"

"Hermione if you do this, then there will be none left for Ron."

"Oh I made two, Ron's one is still in the oven."

"Oh – that's…lucky,you know I've tried so many of your – cakes and things that I may get a stomach ache," she looked at the plate before adding quickly, "you know too many sweets before dinner is not good for you."

"It's just a small piece," she said as she handed her friend a spoon, "Please."

Ginny shoulders sagged before she nodded her head and took a big bite out of the dessert.

"Mmm…yummy."

Hermione smiled at her.

"That's great, I'm so glad," she smiled and turned around to see Fred and George running past.

"Wait, there's a bit left, have some," Hermione caught them just before they left the house.

The door opened and Harry walked back in with an empty plate.

"Weren't you getting your broom?" she questioned.

"Oh – yeah…" he said placing the plate in the kitchen sink, "I put it in the shed."

"He-hey!" she turned back round just in time to see the twins run out the door.

"No thanks," Fred shouted back.

"We had some before remember?" George added before they disappeared completely.

* * *

Ron poured her some tea and sat down beside her at the now empty kitchen table. The others had gone to the living room after dinner and they were left alone for the first time that day.

"Have you – tried the custard tart yet?" Ron wondered placing a loose strand of her hair behind her ears.

"No," she shook her head before sipping some tea.

Ron chuckled.

"I didn't think so," he said, placing another piece into his mouth.

Hermione frowned.

"What's with that smile?" she questioned him.

"It's nothing – I just think you're cute," he said leaning over to kiss her.

She frowned at him.

"What?"

"Give me that," she said grabbing the plate in his hands.

"Wait!"

Too late. She had already taken a bite out of the last slice of the custard tart.

She instantly spat it out again.

Ron simply laughed.

"That – is – disgusting!" she said running over to throw the last piece into the bin.

Ron grabbed her hands to stop her.

"Wait," he said lifting the dessert from her hands.

Before she could stop him he had shoved the entire piece into his mouth. She gaped at him as she watched him chew.

"Why?"

He swallowed before smiling at her.

"You made this yourself yeah?"

She nodded at him.

"And you spent the entire day cooking it?"

She nodded.

"Just for me?"

She nodded again.

"Then why would I let one single piece go to waste?" he questioned her as he placed his hands on her waist, "It makes me happy that you spent so much time and effort to make something just for me."

She looked down at her feet.

"But it tasted awful," she said leaning into him.

"Yeah," he laughed when she hit him, "But I loved it."

Hermione frowned at him.

"Anything from you," he placed his forehead on hers and looked her straight in the eyes, "I will love. Because, I love you."

She smiled despite herself.

"You idiot," she said before she kissed him.

* * *

AN: Ahh Ron/Hermione are just too cute! XD

* * *


End file.
